


a devil on your back

by laRouge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, post q228 but no actual spoiler inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laRouge/pseuds/laRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko’s quiet voice startles him, but he only nods. Hyuga takes it as the the opportunity to hit him, but Kuroko keeps on talking and his hands keep on shaking.</p><p>And Kagami – silently – keeps on worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a devil on your back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure why I wrote this, but Francio wanted it and I can't really refuse my friends anything, so here I am. 
> 
> It's set during and after Q228, but there's no actual spoiler inside. So, technically you can read it even if you haven't read the chapter, yay. 
> 
> Also, English it's not my first language and it's not beta'd.

Kuroko’s hands are shaking.  
  
It’s the only thing Kagami can really focus on, even though Kuroko’s talking of some serious shit (and, really, he’s already starting to rethink his tentative friendship with Kise and Aomine); but Kuroko’s hands are clasped together and slightly shaking against his thighs as he speaks, and it’s not something you usually see, from Kuroko.  
  
So, the only thing he can think about are Kuroko’s shaking hands. Blame him.  
  
“Are you listening, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko’s quiet voice startles him, but he only nods. Hyuga takes it as the the opportunity to hit him, but Kuroko keeps on talking and his hands keep on shaking.  
  
And Kagami – _silently _– keeps on worrying.__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stay for the night.”  
  
It doesn’t come as a surprise, Kagami’s proposal. It’s already late and, in other circumstances, Kuroko would have readily agreed. But there’s something, today, that’s setting him off. Maybe it’s the soft edge in Kagami’s eyes, the line of worry between his eyebrows, the soft tone he spoke with.  
  
Tonight, Kuroko isn’t sure of anything anymore.  
  
“I can’t,” he manages, closing briefly his eyes. His head hurt and his voice is hoarse because he talked too much, but there’s easiness in his shoulder that wasn’t there before. He’s relieved, after all. It was worth it. “We’re playing tomorrow.”  
  
There’s a fierce blush creeping his way up Kagami’s neck and face.  
  
“Not—not _like that_ , you idiot!” he mutters, turning redder by the seconds. “It’s just—” he sighs, not quite sure how to put it. “We’re both on the edge. Misery seeks company, isn’t it?”  
  
There’s the smallest smile tugging at the corners of Kuroko’s lips, but his hands are still slightly shaking. Kagami frowns.  
  
“I’d love to, Kagami-kun,” he says, tiptoeing to hug him and rest his chin on Kagami’s shoulder.  
  
Kagami hugs him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroko can’t sleep.  
  
Kagami hears him tossing around on the bed sheets, turning and turning without pace.  
  
“—re you nervous?” he asks, softly, and Kuroko answer is merely a whisper.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” it’s honest, at least, refreshingly honest, and Kagami can feel himself smiling, before reaching for Kuroko’s hand in the dark.  
  
He finds them after a moment of blind search and they’re still shaking. He finally gives in to the urge to wrap himself around him, entwining their fingers and pressing his lips on Kuroko’s fingertips.  
  
He can feel the sharp intake of Kuroko’s breath and he smiles again.  
  
“No need to be,” he mutters, already half-asleep, then leans and kisses first Kuroko’s forehead, then his lips, a soft touch on his parted lips. “Sleep.”  
  
Kuroko’s hand have stopped shaking, Kagami realizes, a moment before drifting to sleep. 


End file.
